Lovely Counterpart
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Atem used to have a lover in egypt. Due to a tragic incident the person died; heartbroken Atem begged for the soul to be reincarnated. Now Yami thinks back as he sits with his new love. Dragonshipping Yaoi Yami/Joey


_Fire blazed and flames rose higher as they consumed the land. Smoke billowed in thick suffocating clouds that blinded the eyes of those who tried to escape it. Chaotic winds swept through the desert; kicking up sand and ash in their midsts. _

_The barely risen sun's presence did little to brighten the land for the sky was masked by soot. _

_Spears rained down from the heavens and creatures swarmed the air, some causing destruction and others trying to stop it. Hooves galloped fiercely against the sand; veering past the constant obstacles that emerged within seconds. _

_The scent of death and blood stained the air; making it so no one could escape it's deadly foreshadowing fumes. Through the wreckage a white stallion raced from the flames; soaring out of the low black clouds and cantering toward the palace at a frenetic pace. Tanned hands clutched the worn reigns tightly and amethyst eyes narrowed towards the sky where a lone beast was flailing against the others that dared to challenge it's might._

_It's jagged teeth gleamed like ivory as it opened it's mouth to release spheroidal dark flames. Ebony claws flexed as it dragged it's mighty limbs through the hives of monsters assailing it. Formidable ink black wings snapped outward; beating through atmosphere to keep it's body aloft. Spikes jutted from the massive tail that swung warningly behind the sable body. And slitted bloody red eyes narrowed towards the various foes; pulsing with passion._

_The Pharaoh gritted his teeth together and turned his gaze back to the open enclosure of pillars where a small silhouette grew increasingly larger as he advanced upon it. Kneeling down between the pilasters sweet golden honey glimmered through the darkness clouding the village. _

_The egyptian cursed beneath his breath and urged the stallion on; cracking the reigns, fearing what might befall the figure if he allowed time to move quicker then he did._

_Atem watched with a strained gaze as the smoke finally gave way to expose the body of the person he was searching for. He leaned back and jerked his grip backwards causing the horse to rear upwards; whining loudly and kicking it's hooves at the sudden snap of the reigns._

_The tri-hair colored youth dropped the reigns and jumped off the horse barely a moment after it's front legs touched the sand. As soon as his own feet made contact with the ground he pivoted and ran towards the lone boy. His clothes were torn and blotched with ash and blood. Delicate thick lashes laid softly against the dirt smudged cheeks of the servant. His fingers were intertwined tightly and his folded hands were drawn up and held closely to his chest._

_Fuchsia tinged petals moved subtly; forming soft incantations of words that only translated to the black dragon hovering in the sky. Atem hurriedly dropped to his knee's and grabbed the blonde's shoulders; shaking him desperately, "Jono!" he screamed._

_The teenager's body flinched and tensed; becoming rigid in the Pharaoh's grasp. Slim fingers unlocked themselves and dark lashes flew up to expose pulsating vermillion spheres. The full blown orbs stared into Atem's violent violet tinted iris's with a paralyzed sentiment._

_Atem panted roughly, but never broke his gaze with Jono nor did he loosen his vice grip on the youth's shoulders. His body trembled from fatigue, pain, and adrenaline while the blonde's shuddered with something unknown. "What are you doing!" Atem shouted at him once he caught his breath. "Call off your dragon Jono! Now!" he ordered furiously; his baritone voice rang viciously through the younger boys ears._

_Shocked pools suddenly rippled and fluttered with vigilance. Dark halo's widened due to the darkness surrounding them and bright scarlets faded; dribbling to mix into shadowy maroon sea's. Jono suddenly glared at the spiky haired Pharaoh defiantly, "I will do no such thing!" he asserted._

_Atem growled in frustration, too filled with panic to organize himself properly. "Jono I will not have you argue with me!" he rebutted stunning the dragon caller into silence. Magenta specks ignited within the indigo sky and incarnadine streaked the horizon, "This is dangerous! I will not have you putting your life in the center of this battle!"_

_"It is my life! I will do with it what I please!" Jono cried out vehemently. His rubicund iris's dilated and his brow creased heatedly, "And I choose to use it to protect you!" he yelled. Above the screams and cries of war all that was heard between the two was the raggedness of their own panting._

_Atem lowered his head bringing it closer to Jono's shoulder as his lids lowered, "Jono..." he breathed softly, but loud enough to be heard. Jono's lips parted when he felt the sun kissed fingers grasping him curl; digging into him protectively, "I am your master. You shall do as I say. And I command you...to call back your dragon...and save both of our lives."_

_Jono felt his throat tighten upon these words and his voice faltered when he called upon it, "B-But...how am I supposed to save you if I don't-" he protested distraughtly._

_The sonorous voice interjected him, "You will save me by staying alive." he stated. Slowly he tilted his head up once again to stare into his lover's eyes, "I would not be able to live if something were to happen to you..." he whispered lovingly._

_Tears brimmed along the outer edge's of the dark lashes when the pure declarations reached the dragon's owner. His mouth opened to form his assent and abidance, but before he could muster up his volume the words were stolen away with a painful...deadly strike._

_His eyes grew wide and his body jerked forward; his jaw dropped as he desperately tried to take in air, but all that would come out was bitter blood. Atem's eyes became small when he saw the blood run down Jono's chin; the youth's arms were wrapped miserably around his abdomen where the red liquid began to seep through his clothes. "JONO!" he screamed loud enough for the entire land of Egypt to hear him._

_All either of the two could hear though was the ear deafening screech of Jono's dragon ripping through the sound barrier. Atem looked up fearfully to see the black dragon's wings flapping weakly as it's body writhed in pain._

_He turned his gaze back down to his partner whose body began to shake with a deathly chill. Atem could hear the shriek growing louder until finally it erupted...and fell silent. The dragon flared with a brilliant saffron flash that consumed it's entire being..and then it shattered...disintegrating into a rain of golden sparkles. _

_It was gone...defeated...vanquished...dead._

_Atem grabbed Jono and turned him onto his back; cradling him against his chest in the crook of his elbow. Small tears traced the blonde's cheeks and his blood stained lips parted as the dark liquid spilled in tendrils. Violent shades of crimson darkened and dimmed to a fearfully unresponsive color as Jono's lashes lowered slowly._

_Tears streamed down the Pharoah's face as he clutched the body of his friend, "Jono...Jono no!" he cried out agonizingly. He reached down and gingerly stroked the teens face and his silky golden locks in a desperate attempt to comfort his mortally injured companion. _

_"I'm sorry...I should have listened," Jono's voice sounded, but it was now weak and frail and terribly hoarse. Atem shook his head furiously and outstretched his hand to grasp the others firmly within his own, "No no it wasn't your fault," he hissed through his tears. "It's going to be alright," he whispered shakily._

_Jono coughed and cringed as pain racked his frame, he gazed up into the egyptian tear filled eyes and smiled softly. "You're right. You're my mas-master-" he choked quietly. "I should..have listened to you..." he protested. His dimming eyes twinkled up at the fading image of the Pharaoh, "I love you..Atem.."_

_Atem choked back a sob of bitter grief when he heard what promised to be the teenager's last declaration of love. He bit back the tears and leaned down; pressing a reverent longing kiss to the blonde's lips._

_"I love you too, Jono."_

_As the egyptian king leaned up he felt a soft warm whir of air brush against his cheek. And then the lithe body in his arms became still. His shoulders shook violently as he angled his front half up from over the servant's body; his lips quivered and his brow's were furrowed drastically. Jono's maroon eyes were half lidded and stared up at him lifelessly, his lips were still and the tears had become scarce on his cheeks._

_Death filled the air._

_Atem shut his eyes and threw his head back; releasing a heart wrenching scream. It was filled with fury and anguish; and it ripped through the savage air like a mighty arrow. It echoed above the smoke and fire, ashes and spears, blood and cries, and the beasts and men._

_The scream morphed into heartbroken sobs that wracked the egyptian Pharaoh's entire body with misery. As the fury drained from him he hunched over the lifeless corpse; feeling completely void of all his energy and stamina._

_Every cell shrieked with sorrow and the warmth in his heart grew hard and cold. Tortured cries of denial tore from Atem's scratched throat as he desperately tried to wake himself from this living nightmare. No matter how many times he shut his eyes though he reopened them to the same dark image._

_The only thing that matched his heartbroken weeping was the horrendous white noise of battle raging on in the village. Atem picked up his head once more and breathed in tremulously as he slipped his arms beneath his departed lover. He stood unstably to his feet; bringing Jono's body up with him and clutching it protectively to his chest._

_He stumbled forward towards the desolate temple that the enclosure of pillars housed within it's boundaries. Tears ran down his face and his chest heaved as the trembling sobs were choked out. He made his way across to the sanctuary's entrance and stepped through the golden arch way, into the large chamber._

_Atem uplifted his red rimmed gaze to the various statues depicting the gods that his people so adamantly revered. He staggered towards them and fell ungracefully to his knee's before the figures, "Please..." he hissed out brokenly._

_Violet skies darkened; fogging with the intense indigo curtain of night that dimmed the sparkling stars as they raised to stare into the jewel encrusted eyes of the large statues. _

_"Please," he repeated louder. He squinted through his tears and clenched his teeth together; trying to prevent the flow of tears and pain that seemed to flow so endlessly through his system. "I beg of you...almighty Gods of Egypt..protect Jono's soul," he pleaded earnestly. His frame shuddered, "Protect his soul and bring it back to me."_

_He shifted Jono's body and held it in his arms; rocking with it in his grasp in a vain attempt to ease the suffering tormenting him. He shut his eyes allowing the thick heated liquid to streak his face like fire and fall onto the cheeks of his unresponsive companion._

_His flaxen bangs hung like a thin curtain that covered his face and brushed against the corpse's own._

_"Let us be reunited. Please," he choked out painfully._

_"Bring his spirit back to me."_

_..._

Pools of lavender emerged from beneath ebony fans that lingered half way; giving off their sentiments of reticence. The lakes shuddered lethargically; giving birth to streaks of amethyst that slowly multiplied to the point of engulfing the oblivious spheres.

A tired murmur sounded abruptly; beckoning the former Pharaoh from his self induced relived memory. He shifted his hand from underneath his chin to look down at the mop of golden shimmers resting against his thigh. The body moved subtly when the golden glittering gave way to honey strands as the boys head lifted itself up.

Large incoherent roses bloomed vibrantly once the light exposed the tinges of scarlet hidden in the depths of the maroon oceans. Joey cleared his throat gently and blinked blearily; tilting his head up to observe the elder regarding him curiously.

"Something wrong Yami?" he asked quietly.

Shadows of the past danced across Yami's mind when the question was posed. Images of Jono flashed through his mind...the look of pain on his face, the chill of his skin, the blood staining his clothes, the glazed over look in his eyes, and the image of his lifeless body.

He pushed the haunting recollection to the back of his mind though as he stared down at Joey. His gaze softened as he reached over; laying his hand on the blonde tresses to stroke them thoughtfully.

"No...nothing's wrong," he assured him.

As Yami gazed wistfully at Joey he couldn't help but think of his past egyptian lover, Jono. Joey's unknown egyptian counterpart; one that only existed because of an ancient plea spoken by a heartbroken Pharaoh. He closed his eyes and smiled softly at this thought though. He allowed his fingers to slip lower and dip beneath the duelist's head to cradle his chin and tip it upward.

Joey's eyes widened slightly and he released a questioning sound as his face was angled up to meet the spiky haired teenager. Yami only smiled at the drowsy confused look on his boyfriends face as he pressed his lips against his own.

"I love you Joey."

THE END

_**WAAAAAA WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! WAHHHHHHHH! Lol sorry thats what i was thinking while writing this and im the one who wrote it! Lol! Well anyways i realize that i have been taking time to update...because you know i have like 15 f-ing seires to work on...yeah well i've been wanting to write something like this...you know just a little egyptian dragonshipping for awhile and finally i managed to write i and finish it! Yay well this will give you guys something to enjoy while you're waiting for me to update all my other fics. Sad as I am by doing this...when i post this i will have offically ended by number of having -69- stories. LOL! Can you believe that i never noticed that until my sister pointed it out! I swear if she hadn't i would never have seen it! Lol and ever since she pointed it out i haven't wanted to post a new thing because then it wouldn't be 69 anymore! Lol but...life must go on...i guess i'll just have to get it to 169...yes...new goal. Perfect. Lol well I hope you guys like this story and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
